Never Where Again
by RainKitty
Summary: Axel x OC  Rain, Soras friend sees him leave one day 3 years later he returns. she is suddenly pulled into a drastic world of life and death, she also meets someone who could change her life along the way.... axel x OCrated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

ALRIGHTY THEN SQUEEEALLLS MAH FIRST FAN FIC TO EVER BE PUT ONLINE WOOT

be nice, its my first try...

OR ILL EAT YO BEBES Oo JK anyways .  
back to the story i dont own kingdom hearts or any of its smexy character, but i do own rain

so bam ...

"sure sydney, whatever"  
a girl called to her dear friend

"Later Rain!"

Sydney waved and ran down the opposite end of the road.

Rain had just turned seventeen. She was returning home from her 'suprise'  
birthday party. She left early, a little odd, huh?

She flipped out her keys and opened the door "hey, im home!" she yelled, but was given no reply in return, her mother must have been asleep. She began down a darkened hall until she came to a familiar door. She glided inside and threw herself onto her bed.Hastily kicking her shoes off, and yanking the flanel sheets up to her chin.She heavily sighed and stared up at the darkness.  
Tommorow would be interesting,  
only she didnt know that...

As the rays of sunlight rose through her bedroom windom, she awoke blinded.  
She decided it wouldnt be a bad idea to go out and get something for breakfast. So she dressed and picked up her things. On her way out she scribbled something onto a note similar to

' gone for breakfast l8tr, love Rain'

She snatched up her keys and ranout the door in hopes of finding something of appeal to eat. As she walked through the crowded morning streets, she spotted a stand with pomegranites up to the owners neck. To her suprise, they must finally be in season, so she quickly bought a few of the round bulbs and tossed them into bag, holding onto one though. She gently slid her hand into her back pocket searching for a specific necessity. When she finally felt the solid metal against her fingertips, she pulled it from her pocket and flipped it open.  
Buck knives do prove themselves somewhat usefull.

"Well, if it aint kitty kat."

A quite annoying and familliar voice called from behind. Rain didnt even have to turn around.

"Shut up Seifer."

She infuriatingly advised and began to walk down a familiar corridor.

"Where you goin kitty?"

That little smart alec.

"Away from you." she said stabbing into her pomegranite and begining to slice it open.

"But Why kitty kat?"

He finally got the nerve to approach her in her way.

" Get out of my way you blonde fucktard." she sneered

"Now, you know you shouldnt talk that way." he mocked

Rain rolled her eyes, and tried to walk around the boy, who just wouldnt budge. "Well. if this is how its gonna be." she sighed and set her bag down. "Lets Go." she hoped to show this kid where he belonged - again.  
The boy came at her with his own fist, the girl? simply racked the little bastard. She triumphantly grinned with her chin up as she walked around the pained boy. He watched her ankles as she watched by, and without a sudden notice, the girl fell to the ground, sending her fruit and knive straight across the ground. Dust went up in a fury as the items skidded to a far alley wall.  
She griped inder her breath and furiously went kung fu on the boys jaw. He howled in pain and she quickly rose to her feet, dusting herself off as she went to retrieve her items.

Before she reached, she found herself pinned to the ground by two of seifers dirty skanks.

"Hey Seifer, look what we caught."

One of the stronger ones yelled, locking her wrists behind her back. The other male yanked her by her hair. She hissed as the strain on her sensetive scalp caused excruciating pain. She was only on her dust bitten knees.  
Then Seifer and his apparently bloody nose trailed over to the dirty trick. he wiped his bloody nose with a quick swipe of his arm.

"You know Kitty, you could just be good for once."

He roughly brought his hand to her chin. She turned and bit the little bitches hand, then yanked back. No blood,  
but it would still leave a pretty mark. Not that he was reallt something she wanted to leave a mark on.  
He looked down at his hand, he had enough of this girl, he was gonna band her into shape, and well too.

He back hand slapped her, holdong nothing back. In the corner of his cold eye, he caught a silvery glint.

"lets see how well you can bite steel." he barked, walking over to her dull buck knife.

Rain panicked, this was not good. Seifer turned around with a huge grin on his face

"Ready kitty?"

She gulped, ready to face the fact this might hurt a bit.

" HEY , YOU." a strong voice interupted.

all immediately turned their vision to a figure in clad black...

SOoo whos The HeRO in Black? JUST WAIT AND SEE MWAHAHAHAAA!  
ALRIGHTY!!!

so how does u liek????

hmmm?

well, you can tell me that in the reviews, and since im doin absoloutely nothing for the rest of this evening, i might be nice and put up a new chapter


	2. My Hero?

YEAHZS I AM BACKKKK!! FINALLY

SOOO HOWS EVERYONE? good i suppose??

yes, so i want to thank Azami-Recila-Candy77 for the awesome review and everyone who faved or read this

now that ive tortured you enough i think i might actually start the story

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He back hand slapped her, holdong nothing back. In the corner of his cold eye, he caught a silvery glint.

"lets see how well you can bite steel." he barked, walking over to her dull buck knife.

Rain panicked, this was not good. Seifer turned around with a huge grin on his face

"Ready kitty?"

She gulped, ready to face the fact this might hurt a bit.

" HEY , YOU." a strong voice interupted.

all immediately turned their vision to a figure in clad black...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All four immediately turned their attention to a figure in clad black

"You know," he crossed his arms "Thats not really a great way to get a pretty girls attention." Slyling grinning pointing out the truth for the minors.  
Seifer, the egoist he is, stood a moment in still silence.

"Stay out of my business." he demanded

"Oh?" the character chuckled deviously "I believe it is MY buisness now, so im going to ask you nicely to leave."

Seifer rebelled and went after the stranger with the dull whimsical pocket knife.The stranger saw the idiot and before he could a thing about it, he slammed the boy into the wall. Though Seifer couldnot see the strangers gaze from beneath his hood, it still seemed to peirce him inside. He felt so much like the poor hounds dogs that ran about his neighborhood recieving glances from every direction of possibilities.

" Leave." he simply straight forward said out and threw the boy to the ground with unmatchable ferocity.

The child looked up in fear at the wolf and fled upon his hind legs. "WAIT UP!!" he yelled to his two followers that actually seemes to be leading him this time.  
There was a silent moment, the girl sighed "Yo, you okay?" The girls direction of view went up to the man who had removed his hood. By his looks, she could see where he got such a fiery attitude.  
She laughed "Absoloutley!" She declared and rose to her feet.

"Thanks, but this is a little odd, " she began "i can usually handle that pig as long as he dosent brong his idiotic whores along.." She saw the red head smile as she brushed herself off and grabbed her bag.

"By the way, Thanks again kid." she smiled "Kid?" he question raising a brow "Heh, I think your the younger one here, Kid"  
he shot back being an egoiste, with class though however.  
"nnnn, Whatever." she picked up her knife from the groung and dusted off the blade.

"Im old enough." she smirked letting her knife dive into the juicy pomegranite.

"Just try being a little more carefull next time, kid." Rain glared at him with a complex look.

"Sure, You like pomegranites?"She raised the now halved fruit to his eye level.He cocked his head slightly to the side"Sorry, cant say ive ever tried one."

he scratched behind his neck "Well," she dramatically began "I believe now, is the time you tried one"  
He nodded "Nah, its cool." Frankly, not used to being refused , Rain proceeded to get right in his face.

"No, try it." She handed one half of the fruit to him. He sighed and rolled his eyes "Whatever." he took the fruit from her softly.

He quickly bit into the sour fruit "There, happy?" he frowned , not wanting to admit he actually liked the fruit.  
"Do you like it?" she asked. He hesitantly answered "Its-interesting.."

"So," she cleared the silence "if i may ask, what is my rescuers name?"she sarcastically hinted, sensing he himself had a fine sense of humor. He paused momentarily and grinned at the girl."Names Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized"  
She smiled at his comment "Alright then, -Axel.."

"May i ask your name gorgeous?" she chuckled "Well, for starters, gorgeous was a good try, but not quite the bullseye, The names Rain."Axel laughed "You know , your okay gorgeous."he smirked "Yeah, your pretty cool too handsome." she replied as if it meant nothing to her that someone had called her gorgeous.

She stretched and hopped to her feet "Well, its been very nice meeting with you AXEL..., BUT, i must be on my way , ive got a ton of shit to do today which suks." He grinned "Dont worry, " he smiled"You might be seeing me more than you expect."

She turned around to question him, but all she met was the alley way and herself, alone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Axel paused as he exited his portal. It wouldnt be so bad with her here, she had a nice style he liked.VERY smooth with her words,  
not to mention she was very pretty. Too bad none of the princesses that had to capture were as radical as her, Axel very much disliked the conservative goody too shoes. he didnt like whores like larxene though either.

Maybe, just by pure luck he would see her again, she reminded him of a close friend he once had, who had now returned to where they belonged, they were nothing to begin with anyways.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rain continued down the streets of the over crowded bazzarr. She gently sliced into another juicy pomegranite, allowing the sugary juices to bleed over her hands. she gently licked at her hands, not to loose any of the fruits savory juices to the dusty ground.

"RAIN!!" a sudden voice boomed over the already loud and hysteric street. Rain, startled, droped her knife, AGAIN!  
god, how many times is it possible to drop something in one day? Well, leave it to her to find out. She bent over and picked up her knife, covered in dust where the pomegranite juices had flowed.

She felt something, or rather more, someone behind her. She shuddered as she thought of who it could be, back for more revenge, or a kind stranger, right? sure, whatever-she thought. Over coming fear, she stood up and turned to be somewhat face to face with who had called for her.  
Her jaw dropped as she squealed their name...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MWAHAHA!! IM EVAIL YAY FOR CLIFFYS

eh uhm anyways, who is it? well, i would totally type more tonight, which i may, but my neighbor is gonna be over in a minute to check onm me since my mom is at work

so yes, MORE SHALL ARRIVE SOON!!

dont forget, sometimes REVIEWS lead to faster UPDATEs, ...actually they really dont, but i leiks meh reviews, Dont u?


	3. The Valiant Return

alrighty then, sorry bout the late update, with all the holiday shizz and stuff as well as all the projects i have (because im in frikin advanced classes) and i have been working on my art a lot because the state competition is in april i think?

but i have to have my art portfolio dine by febuary because they grade your portfolio too

WOO fun...

so, i decided i would take a moment and update and thank everyone for the favs and the reviews...theyve touched my whittle heart

so i disclaim that i dont own kingdom hearts nkay? but i own Rain

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"SORA??!?!?!"

she squealed and sprinted over to the shorter brunette figure and grabbed hold of him as well as she could without suffering the possible dropping of another pomegranite.

"RAIN!" Sora grinned again attempting ot hug his taller companion. the girl couldnt believe her eyes, that her friend in which she had not seen for so ling, finally home.  
It had become a little lonely without him. "Wow, Its great to see you again"  
she squeezed his wrists softly in quite a frenzy. Her friend brightly gleamed.

"But..wheres riku and kairi?"

Once he heard her ask he felt his heart drop. This is one question that would end him, slash him to his knees. "Theyre missing at the moment."

He walked back a bit. "oh," Rain grasped her oen hands tighter, sheepishly looking off to anither direction.  
"may i ask what happened?"

she finnaly began to brake the frozen silence between the two. "Well, to make it short"  
he gestured a small size. "Kairis been kidnapped and, well, -im still not sure about riku..."

His soft reply trailled within the dusty bazzar. Silence suddenly seemed he best way of communication for the two, doing nothing but looking over another shoulder with regret.  
"Hey, Well, since you are here-" she began "why dont we head over to my place?" she offered "yeah that would be cool!" he agreed "But, i have to go meet up with dnald and goofy first."

Rain cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms.  
"uh, who and uh what-muh?"

She furrowed her brow"Theyre friends." he explained "Come with me first and you can meet em, if thats okay with you." He checked

Rain smiled and regained her proper posture. "Dear child, we have all the time in the world, lets go waste it"  
She pat his head as if he were her cat back at home, which was probably hungry at the moment , now that she actually thought asbout it.

Sora grinned like he had before anything happened, refering to the whole mess , and he led his old usual aquaintance to see his new comarades...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry its kinda short, but i have to write a childrens book in french

ZUT!  
Je suis fatigue.  
Je ne dois pas etudier.

jai oublie mes devoirs

damn my teacher would die of i told her that i forgot my homework

HA i should try that..devious grin

anyways, i hope you have enjoyed this chapter please review,

HELP ME TO HELP YOU

LOL later 


End file.
